Brothers and Sisters
by Mjer Odindottir
Summary: Bifrost destruida. Loki desaparecido. Não obstante a isso, não é no deus do fogo que Thor está pensando, nem em sua amada Jane Foster, que ele acredita nunca mais poder ve-la. A semanas que somente uma pessoa ocupa seu pensamento, e é sua irmã mais nova.
1. Início

Olhava para as paredes do quarto sem vontade de fazer muita coisa. Perdera seu irmão Loki e não poderia mais estar com sua amada Jane. Já estava a semanas nesse mesmo marasmo. Não saia do quarto para nada, nem para comer nem para treinar. Ficava na cama tentando dormir, pensando em tudo o que acontecera. Estranhamente, a imagem que vinha a cabeça do deus do trovão não era do mais novo ou da física, e sim de uma jovem criança de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes acinzentados, que ficava brincando em Asgard com os irmãos e Sif quando eram pequenos.

- Mjer…..

Seus olhos olhavam o teto, mas sua mente viajava por universos tentando imaginar onde sua pequena irmã mais nova poderia estar. A muito tempo fora banida de Asgard, ainda criança, e condenada a viver intermináveis encarnações humanas. Thor nunca entendera como o pai de todos tivera coragem de exilar uma menina tão pequena por causa de fofocas de certa deusa da beleza feminina.

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta, e uma voz que o chamava. Era Heindall. O filho mais velho de Odin sentiu o coração bater acelerado ao ouvir a voz do guardião, pois uma breve chama da esperança brotou em seu peito. Talvez o outro tenha conseguido ver a sua irmã. Levantou-e e foi até a porta, abrindo-a e olhando para o rosto do interlocutor, que mudo, pedia para que ele o acompanhasse.

Levou-o para a ponte que levava a bifrost, que estava destruída. Olhou para um ponto distante do cosmo, fazendo Thor olhar para o mesmo lado. O deus do trovão não conseguia ver nada, mas sabia que o guardião enxergava alguma coisa. Seu coração estava cada vez mais acelerado, pensando que talvez fosse a chance de encontrar sua irmã caçula, em algum dos nove reinos desse universo.

- Eu a encontrei. - disse Heindall, olhando atentamente para aquele ponto- A vejo muito distante, em um outro universo, mas a encontrei.

- Existe uma forma de eu ir até lá? De eu encontrá-la?

- Sim. Existe. Mas precisas ir até Norhein. Só Karnilla poderá abrir um portal para levá-lo para aquele universo.

- Como poderei ir para Norhein se bifrost foi destruída?

- Há uma forma. - disse olhando para o deus do trovão- Loki me disse uma vez que havia outras formas de viajar entre os reinos sem utilizar a bifrost.

Thor olhou para Heindall perplexo. Se havia uma forma para ele ir a Norhein encontrar-se com Karnilla para pedir para ela abrir uma passagem para o universo aonde Mjer está, ele seria eternamente grato não só ao guardião mas também ao irmão Loki. Lembrava-se como Loki amava Mjer, então isso fazia novamente lembrar-se da pequena de cabelos ruivos, o que ele fazia a semanas.

- Como?

- Andei investigando. - diz o guardião.- E descobri um portal na parte antiga do castelo que leva diretamente para Norhein.

- E.. eu irei usá-lo.

- Deixe-me levar-te até o local, irmão.

A muito tempo Thor não era chamado assim por Heindall, mas assim como a maioria dos deuses da disnatia Aesir, o guardião era filho de Odin com outra mulher, então por isso, irmão de Thor. Entraram no castelo por uma entrada na parte traseira do mesmo, que levava a uma ala desconhecida do mesmo, abandonada e quase em ruínas. Imagens de Bohr e Bestla ocupavam todo o lugar.

O deus do trovão seguia o guardião atentamente enquanto admirava o lugar, que demonstrava ainda toda a glória que um dia tivera. Não demorou muito para chegar a um lugar aonde a saída levava para um outro lugar, diferente de Asgard, mas familiar para o filho mais velho de Odin. Norhein, reino governado pela rainha feiticeira Karnilla.

O guardião permaneceu no local, mas Thor entrou pelo portal adentrando ao reino onde Balder estivera durante uma grande época de sua vida. O deus do trovão via o castelo da senhora daquele reino, e ia até lá com Mjolnir em punhos, jurando fazer tudo para que a mulher abrisse a passagem que o levaria para o universo aonde estava sua irmã mais nova.

- Ja esperava por ti aqui, filho de Odin.

Karnilla o recebe saindo de seu castelo, sorrindo com certo tom de malícia para o mesmo. O olhou dos pés a cabeça como se tentasse advinhar o que ele queria em seu reino. Não obstante, ela já sabia os motivos que levavam Thor a usar um portal desconhecido em Asgard para chegar até Norhein. Olhou para ele fixamente em seus olhos e depois perguntou.

- Viestes pedir para que eu abra a passagem para o universo onde tua irmã está?

- Sim. Eu quero salvar minha irmã nesse instante.

- Ora. Não preferes saber onde Loki se encontra?

- Meu irmão sabe se virar. Mjer é pequena e está em um mundo desconhecido.

- Bons motivos. Abrir-te-ei o portal.

Karnilla recitou algumas palavras em nórdico antigo, e logo o portal abriu-se para Thor. O mesmo já ia entrando quando a feiticeira o parou com a mão. Seus olhos estavam calmos e frios, e então estalou os dedos e um de seus serviçais goblinóides foram até eles com uma roupa tipicamente midgardiana. O deus do trovão recebeu-o, entendendo os motivos da mulher, e entrou por fim no portal, aparecendo num outro universo. Era sem dúvida algum lugar na Midgard do tal, e o filho de Odin tratou de achar um lugar para trocar sua roupa.

Após alguns minutos estava pronto, com uma calça jeans larga azul e uma camisa polo branca. Andava por uma rua do lugar pensando numa maneira de encontrar sua irmãzinha. Haveria de levá-la de volta para casa, custe o que custasse, e convenceria o pai a retirar o banimento da jovem de cabelos ruivos. Iria protege-la de tudo que pudesse causar-lhe mal. Agora que poderia encontrá-la após tantos séculos, não queria perde-la novamente.

"Esperes por mim, irmãzinha. Estou chegando."

….

_Resolvi que essa vai ser uma fic interativa, ou seja, vocês escolhem os shippers que vão querer... eu sei que vai ser meio ruim para mim isso... pq temo o que vocês possam escolher como shipper, mas eu vou tentar ser boazinha e aceitar o desafio que vocês me colocam...Os primeiros shippers na disputa são.._

_Mjer x Loki_

_Mjer x Thor_

_Mjer x Sif_

_Thor x Loki_

_Thor x Sif_

_Loki x Sif_

_iMas está em aberto para vocês indicarem os seus shippers favoritos e eu colocar em votação... vou deixar a votação até Mjer, Loki e Thor se encontrarem, aí o shipper mais votado será o da fic. Tudo bem? Beijinhos e vamos a votação... hahahah..._


	2. Thor?

O sol ainda não havia aparecido no céu quando a pequena despertou. O barulho do seu celular indicava que já eram cinco horas da manha, horário que ela colocara o despertador para tocar na noite anterior. O firmamento ainda negro a prendia dentro da cama, mas a jovem sabia que precisava levantar-se se tinha a pretensão de fazer o que ela deveria fazer antes de começar a aula no inicio da noite.

Sai da cama num pulo, quase se estabacando no chão já que dormia na cama de cima de um beliche. Vai para o banheiro e começa a despir-se ate ficar nua. Seu corpo era pequeno, mas ao mesmo tempo proporcional e voluptuoso. Escovou seus cabelos longos e castanho-escuros ate que estivessem desembaraçados, depois entrando no box e ligando o chuveiro.

Deixa a agua cair em seus cabelos e escorrer sobre o seu corpo, mexendo naqueles ate que ficassem completamente molhados. Colocou um pouco de shampoo nas mãos e comecou a massagear a cabeca ate que esta estivesse coberta e recheada de espuma. Pegou depois o sabonete e passou-o pelo corpo inteiro, deixando-o completamente ensaboado.

Voltou para debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a agua lavar toda a espuma do corpo para o ralo. Assim que se viu limpa, colocou um pouco de condicionador na mão e passou nas pontas do cabelo, penteando-os com a mão ate ficarem desembaraçados novamente. Em seguida enxaguou-o novamente, depois fechando o chuveiro e saindo do box.

Secou-se e se enrolou com a toalha, saindo do banheiro e voltando para o quarto. Pega uma calca jeans e duas blusas brancas e as vestiu. Depois calcou os tenis e se dirigiu novamente para o banhero. Passou um pouco de creme para pentear nas mãos e em seguida nos cabelos, penteando-os em seguida. Quando já estava ajeitado, a pequena os secou com um secador elétrico.

Vai ao quarto da mãe, pois deveria mesmo ir para lá, já que a mesma disse que deveriam sair cedo no dia para ela terminar as petições a tempo de não chegar atrasada na aula. Ao chegar perto da mãe em sua cama, balançou a mesma de leve enquanto chamava seu nome murmurando em seu ouvido. A mulher abre os olhos lentamente,

- Anh..

- Mãe. Estou pronta.

- Anhh.. em minutos estou pronta.

- Tudo bem, entao.

A pequena suspirou resignada enquanto saia do quarto da mãe e ia para o seu próprio. Ligou o computador e ficou escrevendo qualquer coisa enquanto esperava a mãe terminar de se arrumar. Meia hora depois a mãe gritava seu nome da sala dizendo que estava indo. Odiava quando a mulher a fazia esperar meia hora e depois agia como se fosse a mais jovem que estivesse enrolando.

Foi até ela e ambas foram à garagem para pegar o carro. Quem dirigiu foi à mãe, pois a filha não tinha ainda carteira de motorista. Em alguns minutos chegavam à garagem do prédio de escritórios.

Quando chegam à sala onde se situa o escritório, a pequena liga o computador e começa a fazer as petições dos processos. Foi cansativo e decorado, mas a mulher poderia aliviar a tensão conversando com o namorado em São Paulo, e também às vezes lendo graphic novel, ou como conhecido no Brasil, Comics. Ela lia em especial às hqs onde os deuses nórdicos apareciam, em especial os irmãos Loki e Thor, pois o primeiro era quem ela amava.

A menina-mulher nem sempre gostou de comics. Houve uma época em que ela odiava, mas ela sempre gostou de mitologia nórdica, e foi quando a Marvel melhorou os traços usados para o deus que ela sempre amou, Loki, na cronologia iniciada em 2002, que ela começou a colecionar as hqs, mas precisamente pós-filmes, num desses no qual ela se enamorou pelo ator Tom Hiddleston e redescobriu o seu amor pelo Loki.

Depois de longas e tediosas horas, parando apenas para almoçar, eram seis horas da noite, e a jovem arrumou suas coisas para ir para a faculdade. Pegou barca, pois estava mais perto da mesma do que de um ônibus direto para lá. Em alguns minutos estava na sala de aula sentada esperando o professor entrar, enquanto voltava a escrever em seu netbook.

As sete e dez em ponto o professor entrou na sala. Seu corpo alto e forte deixou as mulheres do local suspirando, exceto a pequena escritora, que apenas ficou assustada ao ver os cabelos longos e loiros amarrados num rabo de cavalo preso na nuca e seus intensos olhos azuis. Ela ficou perplexa com a similaridade deste com certo ator e principalmente com determinado deus.

- Thor. - Murmurou baixo.

O homem não pareceu ouvir o que a garota dizia, pois sem falar nada ele pegou o giz e começou a escrever no quadro. Enquanto ele o fazia, a pequena olha a sua grade de estudos e vê o nome do professor. Estava bebendo um copo d'agua, e logo que lê o nome do homem, ela cospe todo o liquido que tinha na boca em outro lugar.

- Donald Blake? THOR!

Dessa vez o professor escuta, e não só o professor como a turma inteira. Nem pareciam mais uma turma de faculdade, já que todos riam da surpresa e do nome que a pequena gritara. O professor olhou de soslaio para a jovem e foi ate ela, gentilmente.

- Teu nome é?

- Nathalia.

- Bonito nome. Então, Nathalia. Não é para ficar falando minha identidade secreta por ai.

- Ta... ta bomm..

Ele estava visivelmente brincando, mas a garota ficou encucada com a impressão de que na verdade ele realmente é o deus do trovão, mas escondeu-se numa brincadeira por algum motivo. O loiro voltou a escrever no quadro e a pequena escrevia no computador tudo o que ele anotava. Quando o professor terminou de escrever, começou a falar, apresentando-se primeiro.

- Como a Nathalia teve a gentileza de afirmar, me chamo Donald Blake. Serei o professor de vos nessa matéria. Sou novo na faculdade, então essa primeira aula explicarei o meu método de ensino da matéria.

Donald se mostrou um ótimo professor, ensinando a matéria de forma a que os alunos entendessem a matéria e aprendessem a pensar juridicamente e logicamente. Nathalia anotava tudo o que o mesmo ditava e respondia algumas perguntas que o homem fazia além de ler determinados artigos do Código Civil que eram necessários para a aula. O tempo passou depressa, e logo estava na hora de irem embora.

- Vou fazer a chamada e vos estais liberados.

Falou todos os nomes em ordem alfabética, passando pelo nome da pequena. Seus olhos prateados brilhavam com a imagem do professor, imaginando que se ele fosse Thor ele poderia ter vindo para busca-la para leva-la a Asgard, a cidade eterna. Sorri docemente e vai para fora da faculdade, para se dirigir ao terminal rodoviário Menezes Cortes pegar um ônibus para ir para casa.

Caminha pelas ruas do centro do Rio de Janeiro tranquilamente, como sempre fazia, para se dirigir até a o local onde pegaria a condução para casa. A cidade estava ligeiramente deserta, mas nunca lhe acontecera nada em todo o tempo que estudara ali, e ela acreditava que isso não iria mudar agora. Ledo engano. Foi questão de instantes para que ela fosse puxada para um beco de fato de deserto e se ver jogada ao chão entre uma parede e um homem de aparência estranha que tentava tirar suas vestes e tampava-lhe a boca.

Não obstante, foi também em segundo que o estranho se encontrou nocauteado por um vulto estranho, e sem saber o que fazer, correu com o que as forças das suas pernas permitiam. O mesmo teve sorte, pois o herói não se importou em tentar persegui-lo, se não agora ele teria problemas piores do que uma prisão por tentativa de estupro. A garota por sua vez, estava absorta entre o medo do homem que fugira e o susto do socorro imediato. Quando pode ver quem era o seu salvador, seus olhos arregalam-se assustados e uma palavra saiu de sua boca.

-Thor.


	3. Loki no País dos Elfos

Abriu seus olhos lentamente, para acostumar-se com a iluminação do local. Quando conseguiu ver com clareza, notou que estava em um quarto que deveria pertencer a um ser do sexo feminino. Deitado numa cama de solteiro, virou-se para observar o local. Devido à decoração do ambiente, facilmente pode notar que estava em um aposento élfico, ou seja..

- Alfhein. -murmurou consigo mesmo, tentando lembrar o porquê de estar ali.

Ansioso por descobrir mais coisa, Loki tenta levantar-se da cama, mas sente uma tontura que o impede de fazê-lo. A tontura também o faz lembrar-se do que acontecera, da luta contra Thor, da destruição de bifrost e da sua queda no abismo sem fim, que o fizera perder a consciência.

- Finalmente acordas-te, jovem aesir!

A voz que falava pertencia à linda dama élfica que acabava de entrar no aposento, provavelmente a dona do mesmo. Seus cabelos negros balançavam levemente com o vento que entrava pela janela, e seus olhos violeta fixavam-se no deus do fogo atentamente, com extrema pureza e bondade no olhar. Foi até o homem e sentou-se numa cadeira que havia ao lado da cama.

- Estas bem, aesir?

- Quanto tempo...?

- Dois meses.

- Por Odin, e muito tempo!

- Chamo-me Kari.

- Loki.

- já havia percebido, pela cor de seus cabelos.

Loki olhava para a mulher de certa forma desconfiado, mas alguma coisa na forma como ela o olhava lembrava sua irmã mais nova, que não via desde crianças, e talvez por isso, parte do deus desejasse a elfa. Não obstante, manteve-se quieto apenas observando o corpo voluptuoso e ao mesmo tempo inocente da mesma, cujo a mão encostava em sua testa, tentando ver se ele estava com febre.

- Estas bem, graças a Odin.

- Acredito que Odin não tenha nada haver com isso.

- Deverias saber que nada escapa aos olhos do pai de todos.

- Se fosse assim estaria morto.

- Por que dizes isso?

- Meu pai esta me odiando. Eu o desapontei.

- Nunca repitas isso que dizes. Por pior que seja o que fizestes, Odin seria incapaz de odiar um de seus filhos. Bem, tens todo o tempo do mundo para pensar. Podes fica aqui o tempo que precisar e quiser.

- Que seja.

- Buscarei algo para comeres.

Apesar da frieza com que Loki a tratava, a elfa continuava gentil e carinhosa, que fazia o mesmo pensar em como alguém poderia ser tão pura quanto ela ... ou quanto sua irmã. Não que a caçula fosse calma e tranquila. Na verdade, nas lembranças do deus do fogo, a ruivinha tinha um temperamento explosivo e se irritava com qualquer coisa. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não se importava com frieza ou grosseria, apenas se irritando quando faziam gozações com ela ou com os irmãos dela, ou quando feriam seus amigos, nisso, ela e Thor eram idênticos.

O deus do fogo levantou-se e ficou sentado na cama, tentando organizar os pensamentos em sua cabeça. Havia decepcionado seus pais, e não conseguiria olhar para eles e ver a feição de tristeza que estaria estampada no rosto dos mesmos. Ele ficaria ali para sempre, não voltaria mais para Asgard. Estava atraído pela elfa, e acreditava que poderia se apaixonar por ela e ser feliz ao seu lado.

Kari abriu a porta, fazendo certos malabarismos para não derramar a comida no chão. Era típica culinária élfica, que Loki já havia comido antes quando ia a festas no castelo élfico. Havia uma princesa, mas ele nunca chegara a vê-la, nem se lembrava do nome da mesma. Alguns meses antes dos acontecimentos que levaram a sua queda, soube-se em Asgard que a mesma havia desaparecido. Mas no momento aquilo não era importante.

A elfa colocou a mesinha de comida na cama na frente do aesir, e o mesmo começou a comer, agradecendo o carinho que a mesma depositava-lhe. A comida estava melhor do que ele lembrava, mesmo aquela jovem não tendo os recursos que a família real élfica tinha. A donzela apenas olhava para o rapaz com um brilho familiar no olhar, um brilho semelhante ao que vira em sua irmã mais nova no passado.

Permitiu-se sorrir para ela, para que isso a anima-se também. Seus lábios o impeliam a beija-la, mas ele seguraria a barra e ficaria em seu canto, pois no sabia o que ela queria, nem tinha noção de como agir perto de alguém que ele desejasse. Apenas continuou a olha-la e logo pode perceber um vestígio de rubor nas faces da dama.

- Temos que comprar roupas novas para ti. Não podes ficar om estas mesmas roupas até voltar a Asgard.

- Não é necessário.

- Claro que é. Vamos.

- Aff. Tudo bem.

Não conseguira dizer não para ela, e logo estavam eles em costureiras élficas para criarem roupas para o deus trapaceiro. Estava completamente sem graça, pois tinha dinheiro em Asgard para pagar pelas vestes, mas quem as estava custeando era à bela Kari. Permanecia mudo o tempo inteiro, pois não tinha mesmo muito que dizer e porque tinha muita coisa em mente para se preocupar em conversar com a elfa. Coisas como sua infância, Mjer, Thor e Sif.

Quando terminaram de ver as costureiras, já estava na hora do jantar. O deus de olhos verdes observa atentamente Kari preparando a janta, e ela o fazia com uma maestria impar, como se estivesse dançando uma melodia, como se estivesse pintando uma obra de arte. Seu corpo parecia bem mais atraente para os olhos do deus do sexo em meio ao calor da cozinha, mas ainda não faria nada com ela.

- Ajudai-me a arrumar a mesa para a janta.

Sem nada falar, Loki pegou um pano de linho e colocou-o em cima da mesa, depois depositando os protetores mais dois pratos. Logo tudo estava pronto para eles começarem a comer. O deus não tirou os olhos da elfa por um instante durante o jantar e vice-versa. A atração entre ambos era grande, mas eles souberam controlar-se muito bem.

Ao terminarem, Kari foi banhar-se, e como só havia um banheiro no lugar, o aesir permaneceu no quarto lendo enquanto esperava a sua vez. A historia lida parecia interessante, pois ele sorria e as vezes gargalhasse, como se lesse alguma coisa muito engraçada, o que era bem verdade. Não notou quando o barulho do chuveiro parou, nem quando passos se aproximavam do quarto. Só teve sua atenção desviada quando a porta abriu-se e um vulto feminino e voluptuoso adentrou o aposento.

A elfa estava com os cabelos negros ainda molhados, dando a impressão de serem ainda mais escuros do que eram. Apenas enrolada em uma toalha, a donzela fecha a porta do quarto e aproxima-se de Loki voluptuosamente, deixando a toalha, propositalmente, cair no chão, mostrando o seu corpo delineado e cheio de curvas a mostra para o deus.

O filho de Odin aproximou-se da dama élfica cheio de desejo ambos desistiram de se segurar. Juntaram seus lábios num beijo e se abraçaram cheios de volúpia e desejo. O deus pega a jovem no colo e a leva ate a cama, ficando em cima da mesma e começando a beijar o corpo inteiro da mesma. Permaneceu um tempo maior nos seios e na virilha, beijando-os, lambendo-os e chupando-os com toda a forca e delicadeza, ouvindo os gemidos de prazer de Kari.

Volta seus lábios para o da elfa, continuando os beijos e caricias. Os dois se unem com a penetração, transformando-se em um só por aquele momento. Não havia sentimento entre eles, pelo menos não amor profundo, mas havia carinho e desejo, que eles precisavam que fosse satisfeito, e o era, entre gemidos e mordiscadas de ambos.

Ambos os corpos suavam de prazer devido ao sexo, mas Loki conseguia pensar em outras coisas além do momento. Via o sorriso da irmã mais nova, o olhar da mesma, a voz irritada, a carinhosa. O jeito como ela treinava ou estudava. A forma como os dois brincavam, brigava e discutiam. O doce e inocente beijo. E primeira vez que se viram.

Chegando ao orgasmo, separou seu corpo do da elfa e saiu da cama, vestindo suas vestes e tentando pensar no que Thor faria se estivesse no lugar dele. Sempre pensava no que o mais velho agiria ou qual seria a opinião dele antes de decidir alguma coisa como essa, relativa a sentimentos. Sempre quis ter a aprovação e o orgulho do irmão, mesmo às vezes não fazendo isso da maneira certa.

- Não te vás. Não agora.

Kari segurou seu braço antes que pudesse sair da casa. Ele olhou para ela sorrindo. Já estava um pouco irritado com a insistência dela em fazê-lo ficar, sendo extremamente grudenta. Não queria, porém, demonstrar sua irritação pelo fato, e aproximou-se dela a beijando docemente, mas um beijo de adeus, que a fez solta-lo. Loki sabia o que tinha que fazer, e então percorreu as florestas de Alfhein até chegar ao portal que leva ao reino de Karnilla. A mesma o olhou atentamente e disse.

- Sabia que virias me procurar. Sei o que queres saber, filho de Odin. O portal esta aberto. Ali é o universo onde ela esta.

Assim que escuta as palavras de Karnilla, Loki adentra o portal criado por ela, entrando no universo onde sua irmã se encontra perdida e provavelmente com medo. Iria encontra-la, protege-la, e leva-la para casa. E assim conseguiria a admiração e o orgulho da mesma, de Thor e de seu pai. Sorri calmamente, pois finalmente tudo parecia estar dando certo para ele.


	4. Loki?

Asgard estava em alvoroço. Agora além de Loki, Thor também havia sumido. Pelo que Heindall havia dito, o mesmo havia ido para outro universo a procura de sua irmã mais nova. Odin estava furioso com o filho mais velho, e ordenou que o retorno do deus do trovão a Asgard estava proibido, para angustia de seus amigos, em especial Lady Sif, que o amava desde criança e não gostava de se ver afastada dele de novo.

Em seu local de refugio, a deusa treinava cortando a folhas que caiam das arvores com lagrimas de ódio nos olhos. Nunca entendera o porquê o pai de todos banir Mjer, já que eles eram crianças ainda na época, e Mjer era uma menina pura e bondosa, e apesar das brincadeiras desta, as duras eram melhores amigas na época e a pequena fazia-lhe muita falta.

Flash Back

Uma menina estava sentada em frente a um lago nos jardins de Asgard, chorando por algo que havia acontecido-lhe. Sentia-se sozinha e vazia, e os seres pequeninos que habitavam o lugar tentavam consola-la, mas não conseguiam fazer tal feito. Foi então que uma outra um pouco menor do que a primeira foi até ela e sentou-se ao lado, penteando seus cabelos dourados enquanto falava,

- O que ele fez agora? Falai-me que crueldade aquele traste fez desta vez e puni-lo-ei com meu punho.

- Traste? Falas de Loki?- indagou a loira- Por que tu tens esta implicância com Loki? Não precisas pentear meu cabelo, ele esta bem.

- E o defendes? Ele vive cortejando as meninas na sua frente. Vive te magoando e ainda o defendes. Não te entendo, Sif.

- Mjer. Ele só é carinhoso com todos. Mas não estou assim por causa dele.

- Por quem então? Fala que eu acabo com quem te deixou assim,

- Por que me ajudas tanto? Eu amo o seu namorado,

- E eu, apesar de gostar dele, de gostar de Thor, e saber que também gostas dele, não suporto ver-te assim em prantos. Somos amigas.

- Melhores amigas. Nunca esqueças disso.

Fim do Flash Back

E assim foi. Mesmo quando Sif foi encontrada por Mjer e Loki beijando Thor. Quando os dois começaram a namorar. Quando a ruiva e o moreno faziam brincadeiras. Quando começaram a namorar. Mesmo assim continuaram a ser melhores amigas, e sempre quando uma estava mal, a outra consolava-a e espancava quem tinha feito isso a ela.

O banimento de Mjer foi um baque para a deusa de agora cabelos negros, e assim como Loki culpava Thor, ela culpava o primeiro pelo exílio da ruiva, e desde então começou a odia-lo com todas as forcas, e sempre que falava com o namorado era para maldizer o moreno, e se enfurecia sempre que o loiro defendia o mais novo, dizendo que suas suspeitas eram apenas coisa da cabeça dela.

Com o tempo o ódio tornou-se indiferença, e ela tornou-se capaz de conviver com ele no mesmo lugar, apesar de freqüentemente vir uma discussão sobre algum motivo fútil que ela encontrava. Logo conseguiram ser capazes de lutar na mesma equipe, já que tinham amigos em comum, e depois eles até puderam reatar a amizade, assim como foi parecido que Loki voltou a confiar em Thor.

Os três, em conjunto com Volstagg, Fandrall e Hogun, faziam todas as missões juntos, e eram aparentemente inseparáveis. As vezes Loki tomava algumas liberdades cortejando Sif, mas esta sempre sabia sair por escanteio sem ter que dar um fora maior no amigo irmão. Depois de um tempo Thor e ela terminam, e quem estava lá para consola-la é o mais novo.

Então ocorre os acontecimentos de meses atras, que culminaram na destruição de bifrost, no desaparecimento de Loki e na depressão do deus do trovão, que estranhamente o fez lembrar-se de sua irmã mais nova, o que causou uma dor pior que a anterior, e que culminou com a sua partida para outro universo e então com a tristeza de lady Sif.

Apesar de tudo, continuava amando Thor. Sentira ciúmes quando o vira com a humana, mas nada podia fazer no momento perante aquilo, já que não eram mais namorados a alguns meses antes. Agora sentia falta dele, de conversar com ele, de treinar com ele, de ir em missões com ele, e principalmente de quando ambos eram namorados, e podiam se beijar se abraçar sempre que queriam.

Parou o treino já suada, secando-se com um pequeno lenço de pano e guardando-o de novo na cadeira próxima. Estava na hora de jantar, e a guerreira já ouvia o seu estômago roncar, o que deixava suas faces ligeiramente coradas. Quando chegou ao salão do jantar, todos já estavam sentados comendo, e Volstagg contava para todos suas proezas em Midgard, e todos em volta riam do mesmo.

- Perdoai-me o atraso. Estava treinando e perdi a hora.

- Estas sempre a treinar, milady. Assim não há de casar.

Sif olhou para Fandrall, que dissera aquilo, com uma fúria intensa, como se desejasse mata-lo ali mesmo. Não obstante, respirou fundo e não cedeu as implicâncias do galanteador barato, e educadamente começou a servir-se do que havia na mesa e a comer silenciosamente, enquanto pensava nos três irmãos desaparecidos que eram seus amigos de infância.

Saiu da mesa assim que terminou a refeição, se dirigindo para seus aposentos pensar um pouco sobre o que faria em relação a ausência dos amigos. Decidiu por procura-los, e como Heindall havia dito que sabia uma forma de ir a outros reinos sem bifrost e que a única que poderia abrir portais para outros universos era Karnilla, a guerreira resolveu falar ir até o guardião e falar com ele.

- Guardião, preciso que me leves até o portal para Norhein. O mesmo que mostrastes a Thor.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, o homem a levou pelos mesmos caminhos percorridos anteriormente por ele e Thor, e em um passado mais longíquo ainda, por Loki em suas procuras pelos segredos da cidade eterna. Sif olhava maravilhada para tudo o que via, e sabia de alguém cujo a curiosidade amaria vasculhar e conhecer aquele lugar afinco, alguém que tanto ela quanto os deuses o trovão e do fogo conheciam. Mjer, a que seria a representação da primavera e da pureza juvenil.

Parou um tempo observando uma das pinturas que havia no local. Era Borh e a giganta Bestla, e estavam em volta deles os seus filhos Odin, Vili, Ve e Frigg. Mas havia outra criança ao lado do mais velho. Na verdade não sabia-se quem era aquele que se tornaria o pai de todos e quem era o outro, pois ambos eram idênticos, eram gêmios. Sif nunca imaginara que seu pai tinha um outro irmão, e ficava imaginando onde o mesmo fora parar e porque sua existência desaparecera dos registros da Asgard conhecida.

Continuou a caminhar pelos corredores, seguindo Heindall e olhando as pinturas, que de vez em quando mostravam os dois gêmeos, sempre com um clima de hostilidade entre ambos. A deusa facilmente percebia que os dois se odiavam, e que a raiva provinha mais de um do que do outro, que mantinha um sorriso assassino nos lábios. Aquela relação era pior do que a que Thor tivera com Loki antes de conhecerem Mjer na pré-adolescência.

Chegou ao portal depois de algumas horas, pois ficara muito tempo olhando os quadros e refletindo sobre o passado da cidade eterna. Aquilo havia acontecido antes da criação de Midgard, antes da morte do gigante primordial Ymir, o primeiro de todos. Metade gelo metade fogo, que habitava a fronteira de Musphellhein e Jottunhein, e fora pai de ambas as raças, além de genitor, de certa forma, dos Aesir e Vanir também. Queria saber se aquele irmão lutara na tal guerra lendária.

- Agradeço-te por me trazer até aqui, guardião. Seguirei meu caminho sozinha.

O guardião não se pronunciou, dando as costas para a mulher e seguindo pelo caminho em que vieram. Sif adentra o portal, chegando em seguida as portas do castelo de Karnilla. Não a viu no local, mas viu um portal já aberto, e roupas mortais em frente a ele, mostrando que a feiticeira já sabia da vinda da guerreira para seu reino e o motivo para tal.

- Sempre atenta a tudo.

Murmurou para si mesma, enquanto pegava as roupas e se dirigia para o portal. Passando pelo mesmo, viu que estava em uma ruela deserta de Midgard. Ao ver que ninguém passava ela começou a despir-se para trocar de roupa. Foi então que sentiu uma lâmina de uma faca em seu pescoço e um corpo masculino estranho atras de si.

- Que delicia. -disse o homem, na língua mortal conhecida como português.- Um prato cheio para mim.

O homem não conseguiu ver o que acertara-lhe. Logo estava no chão inconsciente, resultado de uma ação rápida da deusa guerreira. Depois disso terminou de vestir-se e resolveu sair da ruela para procurar Thor. A rua principal estava movimentada, e barulho ensurdecedor dos automóveis mais a fumaça dos mesmos a deixou desnorteada, fazendo-a perder a consciência em seguida.

Assim que a recupera, nota que esta em uma cama em um aposento desconhecido, mas tipicamente midgardiano. Parecia algo simples e padronizado, mostrando que deveria pertencer àquilo que os mortais chamam de hotel. Ao lado da cama, sentado em um assento nem um pouco confortável, um homem de cabelos negros e pele alva, conhecido dela, fitou-a com seus verdes olhos, com um expressão atenta e preocupada na face.

- Que bom que acordas-te, lady Sif. Estas bem?

- Loki...!


	5. A Doce Rouxinol

_Agradecimentos especiais para Sullsinger e para Hella...*o*... obrigada pelos comentários...*o*_

_..._

- Thor!

A pequena parecia assustada, e isso não era o que ele esperava da situação. Mas também, nunca imaginaria que alguém tentasse estuprar a aluna, pois achava que ali era um lugar que no máximo teria um assalto ou algo do gênero. Estendeu a mão para Nathalia se levantar, e a mesma puxou-a, um pouco tremendo, e logo estava de pé.

- Não precisas ter medo. - disse o filho de Odin- Proteger-te-ei. E sim. Sou Thor, filho de Odin, principe de Asgard.

Segura a jovem em seus braços assim que vê que esta havia desmaiado. Com a aluna nos braços, ele tratou de procurar um taxi para leva-la ao médico. Isso não foi preciso, pois assim que chegou na esquina da sete de setembro com a Rio Branco, um carro cinza começou a buzinar com uma mulher gritando assustada. Ele foi até ele e deitou-a no banco de trás.

- És a mãe da Nathalia?- disse preocupado.

- Sim. Sou. O que houve.

- Tentaram fazer mal a tua filha, mas cheguei a tempo para impedir. Ela desmaiou em seguida.

- Muito obrigada.

- Não agradeças. É minha obrigação como professor. Agora pegarei um taxi para Niterói.

- Onde de Niterói você vai?

- Icaraí.

- Nos vamos para lá também, mas antes vamos para Botafogo buscar o irmão dela, tudo bem?

- Sim, claro. Obrigado.

Entrou no banco do carona do carro, e a mulher deu a partida no carro. Ouvia a pequena murmurar alguns sons desconexos em meio ao sono, e as vezes chamava pelo nome do deus do fogo, o que deixava o loiro um tanto desconfiado da identidade da jovem de olhos prateados. Na radio tocava musicas em português, brasileiras, e as mesmas apeteciam muito ao deus do trovão, que cada vez mais gostava dos humanos daquele lugar.

Pararam em frente ao campus de direito da UNIRIO, e o rapaz que deveria ser o irmão de Nath, já entrava no carro, no banco de trás, colocando a cabeça da pequena em seu colo. Thor sorria com a preocupação do mesmo para com a pequena, lembrando-se de quando Mjer cuidava de Balder, que havia acabado de nascer, um pouco antes dela ser banida.

- Você é...?

- Prazer, sou Donald Blake, sou professor da Nathalia. Vossa mãe ofereceu-me carona para minha casa, já que vamos também para Niterói.

- Sou o irmão dela. Meu nome é Francisco.

- Prazer.

O garoto se calou, e Thor logo percebeu que este havia adormecido. O resto da viagem ficou lembrando-se de quando tinha apenas doze anos, e fora com Loki e Sif para Vanahein para comemorarem uma missão que o moreno realizara sozinho para o pai de todos, pegando o colar da rainha dos Vanir Freyja. Ainda se enfurecia sempre que lembrava do que o caçula necessitara fazer para cumprir a missão, mas aquilo não era importante no momento, apenas o que acharam lá era importante.

**Flash Back on**

_- Enquanto a bruxa dormia eu me aproximei silenciosamente...-gabava-se Loki- ...e peguei o colar de seu pescoço, desaparecendo em seguida._

_- E sem nenhuma batalha, irmão Loki?- disse Thor, com uma expressão de tédio na face.- Então essa missão não foi tão difícil assim._

_- Nem tudo se vence no punho, Thor.- quem falava agora era Sif, olhando furiosa para o jovem loiro.- Algumas coisas só se vencem com astucia._

_- Para mim é uma boa porrada para ter uma vitoria gloriosa._

_- Isso porque não tens cérebro para encher um dedal._

_- E tu és uma garota fresca e mimada!_

_- Deixa eu te mostrar quem é fresca e mimada aqui!_

_A loira desembainhou sua espada e lançou-se contra o outro, que fez o mesmo, barrando o ataque da menina e dando alguns passos para trás. O moreno colocou a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça. Era sempre a mesma coisa, os amigos sempre se alfinetavam até um perder a paciência e ir para o ataque, sendo que normalmente a garota que atacava primeiro._

_Os dois se afastavam e depois voltavam a se atacar. Não obstante Sif ser extremamente habilidosa, Thor era visivelmente melhor, e logo a loira estava desarmada e no chão, com o garoto sentado em cima dela. O moreno temeu pela namorada, e usou de sua magia para empurrar o irmão para longe dela, depois correndo para ver como a mesma estava._

_- Droga, Loki. - gritou o mais velho, irritado- Por que fizestes isso?_

_- Você ia feri-la de verdade,- respondeu o caçula, com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto ajudava a garota a se levantar- Não posso permitir isso._

_- Eu sou teu irmão mais velho._

_- E ela é minha namorada._

_O loiro abria a boca para responder, mas não falou nada, pois uma doce melodia, entoada por uma linda voz, chegou aos seus ouvidos. Não fora o único a ouvi-la, pois o caçula e a garota aproximavam-se com uma expressão embasbacada na face. Seu coração acelerou-se por um momento, e ele não entendia muito o porque. O moreno pareceu perceber a reação do mais velho, pois tocando no seu ombro, murmurou em seu ouvido. _

_- Vamos descobrir a dona da voz?_

_- Anh.. claro, irmão Loki. - o loiro saiu do transe, olhando para o irmão e para Sif.- Vamos ver quem esta cantando._

_- Eu não me oponho._

_O trio correu pelas ruas e vielas de Vanahein em busca da voz melodiosa que os atraia. Sem perceber entravam nos terrenos de Freyja, a senhora dos Vanir. Penetravam por uma floresta um pouco densa, mas com a magia de Loki e habilidades de Sif e Thor, eles passaram por ela facilmente. Chegaram a uma pequena nascente onde finalmente vislumbraram a fonte da melodia._

_Uma jovem menina de mais ou menos dez anos. Como comumente as vanir, tinha cabelos cor de fogo, mas estavam bem curtos, mostrando que alguém os cortava frequentemente. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e manchadas de sujeira e sangue, e seu corpo e rosto ostentavam feridas e algumas cicatrizes que faziam os três deduzirem o tratamento que esta levava. _

_Ao seu lado havia dois sacos de roupa, cheios pela metade. Em um havia roupas limpas, e no outro sujas. No momento a ruiva lavava no rio e esfregava nas mãos uma das vestes, que nenhum dos amigos conseguia distinguir o que era. Apesar do sofrimento físico que Thor via que ela sofria, a vanir continuava a cantar, como se estivesse feliz. O mais novo; porém, percebia que a melodia cantada era uma balada triste, que fazia chorar._

_- Estais sentindo o mesmo que eu?_

_- O que? - O mais velho não entendeu a pergunta._

_- A voz dela. - foi Sif que respondeu- Consigo sentir toda a dor que ela transmite._

_- Eu só sinto que ela é linda. - o loiro parecia babar por ela.- Vou lá falar com ela._

_- Não vás. - advertiu o moreno- Não ainda. Ela pode fugir._

_- O que devemos fazer, então, irmão Loki?_

_- Vamos segui-la. Vamos tentar saber o que se passa com ela e salva-la desse martírio._

_- Estou contigo, Loki- disse a loira, aproximando-se do namorado e dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Depois olhou para Thor, que apertava os punhos com cara de poucos amigos.- Então, Thor? O que vás fazer?_

_- Também irei convosco. - respondeu, voltando a olhar para a pequena ruiva.- Não posso permitir que esta pequena continue a ser maltratada._

_Ficaram quietos para que a mesma não percebesse a presença dos três e fugisse para longe. Não demorou muito até que a mesma terminasse de lavar as roupas, com uma pequena ajuda do moreno para tal, e logo ela adentrava pela floresta segurando o saco de roupas limpas, que havia colocado dentro do outro que estava vazio. Andava devagar devido ao peso da roupa, o que facilitava o grupo de segui-la. Foi Sif que primeiro percebeu no que eles haviam se metido._

_- Anh... gente..- chamou os dois em voz baixa, para não mostrar a presença do grupo para a ruiva.- Parem e olhem para cima._

_Quando os filhos de Odin desviaram o olhar para onde a loira indicara, podendo ver o que estava além das arvore, as bocas de ambos abriram-se, demonstrando a perplexidade que os mesmos. Um enorme castelo aparecia a alguns quilômetros do local onde eles estavam. Loki sabia o que era aquilo, pois deu alguns passos para trás assustado, para depois se posicionar a frente do trio._

_- O castelo de Freyja.- murmurou._

_- Então é aquela bruxa que esta maltratando a bela "Rouxinol"?_

_- Temos que salva-la.- disse o moreno, assustado- Essa mulher é um demônio._

_Thor não entendia o porque, mas o caçula tremia de medo e de raiva mediante a idéia da senhora dos Vanirs encostando as mãos na ruiva. Não sabia o que a bruxa tinha feito ao seu irmão, mas ela pagaria por isso e por tudo que fazia a pequena ruiva, o que quer que fosse. Continuaram a segui-la, agora mais furiosos do que nunca. Sif permaneceu quieta, mas com indignação estampada na face._

_Em alguns minutos estavam dentro do castelo, graças as artimanhas de Loki, e logo encontraram a pequena novamente. O trapaceiro tremia de medo com o lugar em que estavam, que era um enorme aposento digno de reis, o que fazia deduzir que era o quarto de Freyja. A jovem limpava o chão ainda entoando a cantiga triste de outrora. Os três se escondiam atras de um móvel antigo, e vigiavam o que ocorria._

_- Estas limpando igual a tua cara.- disse uma voz feminina, que fez tanto a menina quanto o moreno tremerem de medo.- Limpe direito. _

_Uma mulher já adulta adentrava o local. Era a personificação da beleza. Alta, corpo voluptuoso, formas curvilíneas, rosto malicioso, olhos azuis e cabelos cor de fogo. Não obstante, não continha a pureza das feições da mais nova, o que faziam com que sua aparência desse mais medo e raiva aos pequenos espiões do que admiração._

_Freyja empurrava a menina ao chão, fazendo suas costas se chocarem com o mesmo. A outra por sua vez, não chiou nem chorou. O sorriso da senhora dos vanir era tenebroso, e a pequena tremia a cada passo que ela dava em sua direção. A mais velha puxou a menor pelos cabelos e jogou-a na cama. Loki apertava os punhos furioso ao ver a cena. O loiro também. Sif apesar de indignada com o que acontecia, não entendia a fúria do namorado, e colocou uma mão em seu ombro._

_- Loki? -perguntou- Por que...?_

_Não conseguiu terminar de perguntar, pois em instantes o moreno se encontrava em cima da mulher, cujo a face estava na mira de seu soco. A pequena ruiva olhava assustada para o seu salvador e para os outros dois que apareciam. Nem Thor nem Sif entenderam no momento a reação do garoto diante do que acontecera. Anos mais tarde o mesmo contaria o que aconteceu durante aquela missão, e precisaria-se dos três guerreiros mais Sif para impedi-lo de ir até Vanahein e espancar a deusa da beleza pelo que ela fizera aos seus dois irmãozinhos. _

_- Guardas!- disse Freyja, empurrando Loki e e ficando em cima dele- Peguem-os._

_- Erras-te de lugar, bruxa.- o moreno apareceu em outro lugar, e a mulher caiu no chão furiosa por ter sido enganada.- Garota, viemos salvar-te. Vamos fugir._

_- O...obrigada..- dizia a pequena ruiva, enquanto era erguida no colo por seu salvador._

_- Finalmente uma boa luta. - Sorriu Thor, enquanto espancavam os guardas que se aproximavam._

_- Vamos fugir logo. - gritava Sif, abrindo caminho pelos guardas para saírem depressa do castelo._

_Não foi muito difícil desvencilhar-se dos guardas vanir, não obstante Loki estar com a pequena ruiva nos braços, que olhava para o mesmo corada. Depois o moreno afirmou que o brilho dos olhos verdes prateados fora o mais belo que já vira em toda a sua vida. Ao chegarem à uma distância segura do castelo, puderam parar para respirar aliviados, mas o caçula permaneceu segurando a jovem vanir._

_- Heindal!- gritou o loiro- Abra Bifrost!_

_Logo a ponte arco-íris foi aberta para eles, e eles foram para Asgard. Se apresentaram para a pequena, que se chamava Mjer, e Loki deu a idéia de a esconderem numa área perdida do castelo, que só o trapaceiro conhecia. O loiro só foi conhecer o tal lugar a pouco tempo, quando Heindall disse que havia descoberto como o mesmo passava pelos reinos sem a bifrost, e levou o mais velho até lá._

**Flash Back off**

O deus do trovão não estranhava mais as coincidências que aconteciam entre ele e a pequena de cabelos castanhos escuros, então por isso não se assustou quando descobriu que ela e sua família moravam no mesmo prédio onde ele alugara um apartamento para ficar sob o nome de Donald Blake. Deixou a jovem no colo do irmão e foi para seu apartamento, o novecentos e um. Deitou-se na cama esquecendo-se de trocar as vestes, dormindo da maneira como estava, lembrando-se do sorriso da irmã caçula e sorrindo docemente.


	6. Brother my Brother

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began?_

_We can try, brother, my brother._

_Irmão, meu irmão_

_Diga-me, para que estamos lutando?_

_Nós temos que acabar com essa guerra_

_Nós deveríamos amar uns aos outros_

_Oh, não podemos apenas fingir que essa guerra nunca começou?_

_Nós podemos tentar, irmão, meu irmão._

A luz e o calor do Sol entravam pela janela do quarto de Thor,

tirando-o de um sonho que pela expressão na face do deus do trovão, eram lembranças de um passado distante. Pensava no passado com seu irmão, e tentava entender como surgira tanto ódio do mesmo em relação a ele.

"Para que essa luta, meu irmão?" Pensava consigo mesmo.

Foram criados como irmãos, mesmo não o sendo de fato. Não se importava de Loki ser adotado ou de ser um gigante de gelo. Era sua família, assim como Mjer e Balder, e o amava por isso. Queria poder fingir que os acontecimentos de meses atrás não foram reais, que foram um pesadelo e que ainda eram amigos.

"Nós podemos tentar. Vamos tentar.".

_We face each other_

_From different sides_

_The anger burns_

_Can't remember why_

_It's kind of crazy_

_To cause such pain_

_Our foolish pride_

_Makes us hate this way_

_We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me, what good is winning_

_When you lose you heart?_

_Nós nos encaramos_

_de diferentes lados_

_A raiva queima_

_Não lembro por que_

_É meio insano_

_Criar tanta dor_

_Nosso estúpido orgulho_

_Nos fazem odiar dessa forma_

_Nós assistimos nosso mundo cair aos pedaços_

_Diga-me, o que há de tão bom em ganhar_

_Quando você perde o seu coração?_

Não queria lembrar-se daquele dia, mas aquela cena não saia de sua cabeça. Suas armas se chocavam e seus olhares se cruzavam, ambos cheios de raiva. O moreno exalava um ódio profundo, incompreensivo para o loiro. Estão em lados opostos de uma guerra que para o primogênito de Odin não deveria se quer ter começado.

Não se lembrava o que tinha feito ao irmão para começar essa guerra, esse ódio, e isso era o insano da história. Queria poder entender, e pedir desculpa sobre o que tivera feito de errado, mas seu orgulho era grande demais para tomar a iniciativa de ir até o mais novo. E ele sabia disso, apesar de insistir em afirmar que nunca poderia perdoar o que Loki fizera e não queria vê-lo na sua frente novamente.

Seu mundo caia em pedaços. Não suportava saber que o deus do fogo o odiava, pois apesar de tudo eram irmãos, mesmo que não de sangue. Perguntava-se as vezes se valia a pena perder o coração só para ganhar uma batalha infantil de egos. Queria poder se desculpar com o trapaceiro, mas seu orgulho o fazia insistir a si mesmo que o outro que deveria lhe pedir perdão.

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_

_Is'nt life worth so much more?_

_We should love one_

_Another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

_Tell me why,_

_Brother, my brother._

_Yes,_

_We can try,_

_Brother, my brother._

_Yes_

_Irmão, meu irmão_

_Diga-me, para que estamos lutando?_

_A vida não vale muitos mais?_

_Nós deveríamos amar uns aos_

_outros_

_Oh, não podemos apenas fingir_

_que essa guerra nunca começou?_

_Diga-me por que,_

_Irmão, meu irmão_

_Sim,_

_Nós podemos tentar,_

_Irmão, meu irmão._

_Sim_

"Irmão. Por que estamos um contra o outro? Diga-me"

Loki olhava pela janela lembrando da infância dos dois. Caçavam juntos, brincavam de luta, apesar de nunca ter sido o jogo favorito do moreno. Eram sempre cúmplices, em todas as coisas que ambos faziam, erradas e certas. Se protegiam mutuamente de tudo, inclusive das broncas do pai deles, Odin.

Tentava lembrar-se do porque odiava tanto o mais velho, e em sua mente veio o sorriso da jovem de cabelos ruivos que dominava sua mente e coração. Os olhos prateados da mesma, e seu jeito doce de se aproximar dele, quando não estava quase cortando-o em pedaços com sua espada.

"Mjer.."

Ela parecia ser a causa real do tal ódio. A causa dela ter sido banida. Pois até ela preferira Thor a ele. Loki não se importava do mais velho ser o favorito de Odin, afinal, ele era o favorito de Frigg. Também não se irritara por Sif preferir o loiro a ele, pois já a havia punido por isso, e fora mais por ver a ruiva sofrendo pelo ocorrido. A raiva do moreno era de até aquela que ele mais amou preferir o outro a ele.

"Mas são sentimentos diferentes. Nossas vidas não valem mais que qualquer ciúme e inveja?" Pensou consigo mesmo."Somos irmãos. Não deveríamos amar-nos uns aos outros? Eu te amo, irmão Thor."

Queria fingir que não havia feito tudo o que fizera. Que o ódio e a guerra não começaram. Acreditar que tudo estava bem entre eles e que ainda eram melhores amigos, inseparáveis amigos. Perguntava-se a si mesmo e o irmão, mesmo sabendo que este não ouviria, o porque disso tudo. Mesmo no fundo sabendo que a culpa era dele.

"Nós podemos tentar, irmão. Meu irmão."

_Let's take a moment_

_And look deep inside_

_And say we're willing_

_To give love a try_

_We're not as different_

_As we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me than what you see_

_You don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_Turn around and walk away_

_Vamos dar um tempo_

_E olhar para dentro de nós_

_E dizer que estamos dispostos_

_A dar uma chance ao amor_

_Nós não somos tão diferentes_

_Quanto parecemos ser_

_Há muito mais coisas sobre mim do que o quê você vê_

_Você não tem que ser dessa forma_

_Pense nas conseqüências_

_Vire-se e vá embora_

Queria um tempo para pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos. Olhar dentro de si mesmo, pois sabia que o loiro estaria fazendo a mesmo a coisa. Poderiam dizer um ao outro que estão dispostos a dar uma chance ao amor. São semelhantes em vários aspectos. Ambos são orgulhosos, arrogantes, e acham que sempre estão certos em tudo o que fazem.

"Irmão Thor. Me conheces muito menos do que sou na verdade."

O loiro descia da cama e olhava para janela, vendo a luz do sol e encostava em seu rosto. Queria poder dizer a Loki que não ele não tem que ser da forma como os outros o colocam. Falar para ele pensar nas conseqüências.

"Vire-se e vá embora." Pensou o moreno, em seu lugar.

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one_

_Another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

_Tell me why,_

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me why,_

_Brother my brother_

_What are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_Brother, my brother_

_We should love one_

_Another,_

_Tell me why_

_Brother, my brother._

_Irmão, meu irmão_

_Diga-me, para que estamos lutando?_

_A vida não vale muito mais?_

_Nós deveríamos amar uns aos_

_outros_

_Oh, não podemos apenas fingir_

_que essa guerra nunca começou?_

_Diga-me por que,_

_Irmão, meu irmão_

_Diga-me por que,_

_Irmão, meu irmão_

_Para que estamos lutando?_

_A vida não vale muito mais?_

_Irmão, meu irmão_

_Nós deveríamos amar uns aos_

_outros,_

_Diga-me por que,_

_Irmão, meu irmão._

" Droga. Para que essa luta sem sentido? Nossas vidas não valem mais que essa briga estúpida?"

Thor batia com força na janela, estraçalhando-a com o seu punho. Resolve andar um pouco pela praia, para arejar um pouco a mente. Ele e Loki eram irmãos, e o loiro perguntava-se se não deveriam se amar por causa disso. Já perto da areia, o deus do trovão sentava-se em uma cadeira perto de uma barraca de água de coco, comprando um para beber.

Queria fingir que aquilo nunca tinha começado. Acreditar que logo o irmão apareceria e juntos chamariam Sif para discutirem o plano para acharem a caçula de cabelos alaranjados e olhos cor de prata. E lembrariam a adolescência, as aventuras, e ririam um do outro ao recordarem os micos pagos, e estariam amigos.

"Por que, irmão? Diga-me"

Refletia sobre a inutilidade de tudo que ele havia feito. Estragar o que seria o melhor dia da vida do irmão. Faze-lo ser banido da cidade eterna. Tentar matá-lo. Todo esse ódio alimentado por ele mesmo dentro de si. Apenas por ciúme e inveja. Eram irmãos, suas vidas valem mais do que isso. Eles devem se amar, pois são uma família.

"Por que? Diga-me. Brother, my brother." Ambos pensaram ao mesmo tempo


	7. Encontrando a Princesa

Saia do computador no horário exato para pegar o ônibus para ir à aula. A matéria do dia seria Direito Ambiental, e na pauta dizia que o professor não havia sido informado. Estava vestida com uma calça jeans azul e uma blusa preta com uma jaqueta do mesmo tecido da calça. Seus óculos, novos, tinham aro grande e de forma oval, dando um ar de CDF a pequena de cabelos castanhos escuros.

No ônibus, a caminho da faculdade, a pequena ouvia algumas músicas enquanto fantasiava cenas em conjunto com o seu "Príncipe de Gelo" , como ela chamava o deus nórdico do fogo. Depois da noite de ontem, resolvera se tornar Odinista, e adorar os deuses antigos, pois acabara de descobrir que eles eram reais. Olhava para a baia enquanto o automóvel cruzava a ponte, e um sorriso inocente nascia em sua face.

Descia no ponto da faculdade, atravessando a galeria que levava a outra rua. Na entrava no local e ia até a sala, onde sentava-se em uma cadeira e esperava o professor chegar. Passava alguns instantes e nada do mesmo aparecer para dar aula, e os alunos que lá estavam se perguntavam se o mesmo viria ou se não lecionaria aquele dia. Depois de um tempo uma secretária da instituição apareceu informando que o mestre não viria no dia.

" Puts. Vim aqui a toa." Comentou enquanto ria da situação.

Foi em direção as barcas, onde pegaria uma para voltar para Niterói. Em alguns minutos, já estava em uma embarcação a caminho da outra cidade. Sentada em um banco do andar superior, lia um livro de filosofia, sem notar o rapaz que sentava ao seu lado e a admirava com certa peculiaridade. Ao lado deste sentava-se uma outra jovem, que observava o olhar do mesmo para a pequena de olhos prateados.

– Pensei que ladrões fossem mais furtivos.

O rapaz riu e continuou olhando a jovem. Nathalia foi impelida a olhar para eles, pois o riso do jovem era estranhamente atraente aos seus ouvidos. O homem aparentava uns trinta e um anos, e ser de algum país nórdico, como Islândia ou Dinamarca. Seus cabelos eram longos e tinham uma coloração negro carvão. Seus olhos eram verdes vivos. Atraia todos os olhares femininos e alguns masculinos.

A mulher se assemelhava muito com o mesmo. Era alta, devia ter uns um metro e setenta e cinco de altura, e esguia. Era extremamente bela e aparentava ter uns vinte e nove anos, com olhos grandes e azuis. Assim como o homem atraia a atenção das mulheres, ela atraia a atenção masculina e um pouco a feminina. A pequena olhava os dois com o mesmo interesse.

– Eu conheço vocês de algum lugar. – em sua mente aparecia a imagem dos dois vestidos com trajes nórdicas, como Sif e Loki.- Caramba. Vocês se parecem muito com Jaimie e Tom, os atores de Sif e Loki no filme Thor.

– Prazer, meu nome é Anya, - disse a mulher.- e este é o meu primo Luke.

– Prazer. Sou Nathalia. – sorri bondosamente.

Luke cochichava alguma coisa no ouvido da outra mulher, que ouvia atentamente e concordava com cada palavra da mesma. A pequena queria poder saber o que eles falavam, mas era discreta o suficiente para permanecer quieta lendo o seu livro de filosofia, tentando entender de onde saiu pessoas tão estranhas. O seu interior sabia a resposta, mas sua razão se negava a ver.

– Como é sua família? – perguntou a mulher- Eles te tratam bem?

– Como? – não entendeu o motivo da pergunta, mas respondeu mesmo assim.- Minha família é ótima. Meus irmãos são os melhores do mundo. Minha mãe é a melhor do mundo. A parte do meu pai é que é o problema.

– O que há com a parte do seu pai? – indaga o rapaz.

– Não há, simplesmente. Tirando os meus tios, ninguém presta naquela família, sendo que a minha tia tem down e o meu tio é meio que tido como ovelha negra.

– E seu pai não mora com vocês?

– Não. É como se ele não existisse e, bem... é melhor eu não ficar contando tudo da minha vida para dois estranhos.

Parou de falar e continuou lendo o livro, mesmo algo dentro dela dizendo que eles não eram tão estranhos como ela pensava, e que ela de fato os conhecia de algum lugar, so que não se lembrava de onde. Ao chegar no porto de Niterói, saia das barcas indo em direção ao terminal, separando-se então dos outros dois. A mulher olhava para ela sumir de vista e comentava com o outro.

– Minha vontade era de espancar esse homem e obriga-lo a ser pai.

– Acalma-te, Sif. – o outro tentava manter a calma- Essa não é a melhor forma de resolvermos as coisas. E no fim, estamos aqui para levar Mjer para casa.

– Sim, Loki. Mas não te irrita saber desse homem?

– Sim. Também agradar-me-ia dar-lhe uma punição, mas não é isso que viemos fazer aqui.

– Estás certo, Loki. –olhava para o céu vendo as nuvens se formarem.- Deveremos agora achar Thor.

– Ótima idéia.

Dizendo isso os dois foram para o ponto de ônibus mais próximo no caminho oposto ao tomado pela pequena, e esperaram por um ônibus que passava na praia de Icaraí. Descem no ponto perto de uma barraca de água de coco, e atravessam a rua na esquina em frente a tal, chegando a uma loja que estava fechada. Entram na rua e caminham até um prédio enorme com duas portarias, o que indicava dois blocos. Entraram no primeiro e subiram até o nono andar. Tocou a campainha do apartamento novecentos e um, e um homem alto e musculoso, de cabelos dourados e aparentemente uns trinta e três anos, abriu a porta, olhando-os confuso.

– Loki? Sif? O que fazem aqui?

– Thor!- disse a mulher, abraçando-o forte com lágrimas nos olhos.- Senti tua falta.

– Irmão. – Loki ficava um pouco de cabeça baixa, olhando o mais velho sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

Os dois irmãos evitaram se olhar por alguns instantes, pensando em tudo o que sabiam que tinham que falar um para o outro, o que queriam contar entre si. O trapaceiro lembrava do que fizera e perdia a coragem de enfrentar o mais velho, que pensava se deveria confiar no mais novo e que na verdade também tivera uma parcela de culpa em tudo o que ocorrera.

–Ah.. irmão..-disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. – Me perdoe.

– Claro que perdoo. – disse Thor, abraçando Loki. O outro não precisou falar nada, apenas retribuiu o abraço fraternalmente.- Agora me digam. Estão aqui pelo mesmo motivo que eu?

– Sim. – respondeu Sif.- E acho que já a encontramos.

– Se for quem eu penso que é, ela está logo abaixo de nós.

– Então vamos ao oitavo andar.- um sorriso sincero saia dos lábios do deus do fogo


End file.
